


The One You Think About (as you lie awake)

by cairusvt



Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Again, Author is combining his first obsession (Spider-Man) and his latest obsession (Kpop men), Choi Seungcheol as Captain America, Chwe Hansol as Speed, Chwe Vernon as Wiccan, Johnny Suh as Iron Man, Kun mentioned as Doctor Strange, Lee Taeyong as Scarlet Witch, M/M, MCU AU, Mark Lee (NCT) as Spider-Man, That's Korea's ass, This was fueled by wandavision, Vernon as Scarlet Witch's twin sons because fuck you i get to decide on this, heavily based on MCU characters but the Young Avengers are based on my poor memory of Young Avengers, hence the twins, marvel AU, spider-man au, this is a shout out to Scarlet Witch the queen of RPF and Sitcom AUs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairusvt/pseuds/cairusvt
Summary: Mark honestly just wanted a perfect day to happen because his boyfriend's birthday literally only comes once a year. But no.Between his ever so hectic life as a part time Avenger-in-Training and his own personal streak of bad luck, he definitely needs more than reality warping magic to keep his head where it's supposed to be. Wherever that may be.
Relationships: Lee Chan | Dino/Mark Lee (NCT)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The One You Think About (as you lie awake)

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *gently sets down a literal binder of notes I have of the entire MCU franchise next to my literal binder of Marvel Comic Facts I've accumulated over the years* 
> 
> Me: So here we are. Again. 
> 
> This fic is honestly just a Chan Birthday fic at first but i kind of dropped it bec you know *shrugs in ADHD* BUT THEN WANDAVISION. AND YOU KNOW. SEEING THE TWINS THERE JSUT FELT LIKE A PUNCH IN THE GUT. (also miss maam Wanda is literally the Queen of RPF like she realy jsut said "OMG I have this amazing sitcom AU i have in mind" AND QUITE LITERALLY MANIFESTED IT. 
> 
> also yeah I have a long list of idols i think would fit Spider-Man and feel free to tell me who's your Kpop Idol Spider-man in the comments maybe? well anywho. 
> 
> I have been kind of down due to THAT recent issue and my mood couldn't even be lifted by writing at one point but writing this really helped me ins ome way so yeah.  
> have fun reading this absolute mess of self indulgency at it's most pure and raw form.

**_Boss. You seem to have missed your turn._ **

Mark sighs at the bewildered tone the A.I. gives him. "I am aware of that." Mark cuts off the string of web on his right arm and aims for the top of the building on his right. He lets his body swing along with the momentum and lifts his legs up as he pulls, catapulting him up on the roof and somersaulting once to land on his feet.

**_Another missed call from Channie. You now have twelve missed calls. Should I call him back to tell him you're busy?_ ** Mark tries to imagine Chan's face as he hears an A.I answer Mark's phone and Mark immediately panics. 

"Fuck. Dont. Okay, uh, call back and patch me through." Mark says and he runs to the other side of the building and jumps off as soon as he hears him answer the call. "Hey." Mark sticks his landing on the wall and tries to tone down his breathing.  _ "I told our friends you had internship duties." _ Chan says and Mark sighs. "I'm really, really-"  _ "Don't. Rule one remember?"  _ Chan asks and Mark nods. "Never apologize about Spider-Man duties. I know. But-" Mark jumps off, flipping back and landing on Chan's fire escape right in front his open window, "I still wanna make up for it." Mark says and he wills his mask off as he takes his backpack off from his back.

Lee Chan. The only one in his class who can see through Mark's bullshit and probably the only one who actually pays enough attention to him to figure out he's Spider-Man without even a year after he got accepted by the Avengers. 

Well, not accepted like he's in the Avengers. He's technically like, on trial period. After  _ the Johnny Suh _ , Iron Man himself, paid him a visit in his dorm asking about tensile strength and trajectory or something like that, he asked to "sponsor" Mark in exchange for him being under the Avenger's care. So Mark's kind of in the middle? Avenger in training? Whatever.

But ever since that day, Mark's been called out for missions at random times of the day. Lucas was a great help at making up an excuse for Mark whenever he did have to leave but one can only use diarrhea for so many times. And that's where Chan came in. 

Chan is sitting by his bed, phone in his hand, and he smiles at Mark. Chan leans out of the window, smiling up at him, and he pulls Mark by his shoulder for a kiss. "I don't care if you're Spider-Man. It's my birthday and my boyfriend should've been here hours ago." Chan says and he pulls Mark inside. Mark leans forward, losing his footing, and stumbles forward on Chan's bedroom floor as Chan walks around his bed to close the door to his room. 

Mark watches Chan as he walks from his door back to his bed, lying down as he holds Mark's gaze, and Mark takes note of Chan's huge t-shirt and sweatpants. Mark definitely fucked up for Chan to be wearing his comfort clothes on his own birthday. "Are you gonna wear that to bed?" Chan asks and Mark looks down on himself and stares at his suit. "Sorry. B.A.D.I.I., compress nano-spider suit." Mark says and he hears him answer with a  **_You got it boss._ ** before the suit retracts from his hands and legs up to the armbands on his biceps. "I'm still not on board with you calling your A.I. babysitter a  _ baddie _ ." Chan teases again and Mark sighs. "It's B, A, D, I, I. He's the Best Automated and Digital Ingenious Intelligence." Mark reminds him. "And he's  _ not _ my babysitter." Mark says and he drops his bag by Chan's bed and gets on the bed next to him. "Oh really? Baddie, state your primary objective." Chan says.  **_I am programmed to be a guide and give whatever kind of support Mark needs. I am also programmed to override the suit and keep Mark from situations that may be deemed as too hostile for him. As Mr. Suh programmed me to._ ** Chan smiles at him as the stupid A.I. basically just sides with Chan and Mark huffs. "Exactly." Chan says and Mark groans. "Anyway... What happened? Where were you?" Chan asks and Mark made the mistake of looking up at Chan's eyes as he did. 

Mark hates that look. Like Chan thinks he's helpless when it comes to anything related to Spider-Man. He hates the resigned face he always has when he has to talk about it and he sighs as he takes off the arm bands and lies on his back, looking up at the ceiling. "We had to monitor some shipments from Suh industries. There's been a lot of weapons that were ambushed and stolen for the past month and they never really hurt any of the drivers and all but Johnny hyung says that with all the weapon they have, they can take out the city in a day." Mark says and Chan moves closer, his arm drapes over Mark's stomach as he rests his cheek on Mark's shoulder. "But, yeah. It's fine. I'm fine. Uh, you know Doyoung hyung, right? Well, I told them it's your birthday so i can like, leave. It was Iron Man's birthday like, days ago so he said if he gets a birthday time off then i should too. Oh! And he said he's sending you something in the morning." Mark says and Chan hits his chest. "Why would you do that? Oh my God, he's Iron Man's husband, of course I know him." Chan says and Mark laughs. "I didn't know how to say no. But I did get you something, too." Mark says and he leans out on the side of the bed and pulls his bag with his web and opens his bag. He pulls out the reinforced cardboard box out of his bag and Chan takes it. "Thanks for the mildly suspicious block of cardboard." Chan says and Mark laughs. 

Mark watches Chan rip it open and he laughs when sees what's inside. "My aunt obviously helped me bake them but I Spider-Man proofed it to keep them from breaking." Mark says and Chan laughs as he stares at the Spider-Man sugar cookies in his hand. "I'm honestly surprised these held on so well." Chan says and Mark watches as he takes a bite out of it. "These are good." Chan says and he crosses his legs and turns to face Mark, leaving the box on his lap. Mark lifts his left hand up to Chan's and he smiles as Chan takes his hand with his right. "I am sorry about tonight. I'm still trying to figure out how to manage my shit with all this Avengers business and you're-" "I'm," Chan cuts him off, "a very supportive and very understanding boyfriend who is very okay with you missing one night of hanging out with the boys." Chan says and Mark huffs out a soft laugh. "I mean it. It's honestly a relief i have one less mouth to feed earlier." Chan jokes and Mark tugs on his hand and holds the back of Chan's hand over his lips. "I have the day off tomorrow, though." Mark says and Chan smiles. " _ Sure _ ." "I mean it." Chan looks at him like he's still joking and Mark laughs. 

"Look, to be honest, Doyoung hyung told me to like, take a step back with all this superhero stuff. I guess he's on your side about this." Mark says and Chan squeezes his hand. "He's married to the man who carried a nuclear bomb over his shoulder and flew it out to space in a wormhole towards an alien army invading earth. He's basically the president of Superhero Significant-others Support Society, or something." Chan says and Mark laughs. "He said I have to take my time being normal before I prioritize being a superhero." Mark says. "So Iron Man has no say in this?" Chan asks and Mark laughs. "Please. Doyoung cancelled an Avenger meeting more than three times now." Mark says and Chan laughs. "So tomorrow it's just me. Just Mark. And to show you I mean business." Mark sits up, takes off the arm bands, and hands them to Chan. "Woah, woah, woah, woah. Mark, that's your-" "It's the nano-suit, yeah. B.A.D.I.I., input new alternate user."  **_Please state your name for voice recognition._ ** "Say your name." Mark says and Chan looks confused and amused at the same time as he says his name.  **_Vocal pattern saved._ ** "There." "You know, other couples share each other's phones' passcodes. The most extreme case, sharing social media passwords. Not sharing what's probably the most expensive piece of technology I've ever had in my hands. Ever." Chan says and he puts the bands on his biceps. Mark watches Chan adjust them on his arms and he smiles as a thought popped into his head. 

"B.A.D.I.I., activate nano-suit." Chan's eyes widen as the suit spreads out from his arms and he flails, falling back, only for the suit's spider legs to pop out from his back and catch him. "Mark!" Chan yells at him but it comes out in the distorted voice the suit uses for him. "This is so freaky." Chan says, standing up and looking at his hands. "How do you-" Chan flinches as the mask comes down. "The mask comes off at will. The suit has a cybernetic helmet. It can, like, technically read your thoughts ." Mark says and Chan's mask comes back on. "Deactivate nano-suit." Chan says and the suit retracts in on itself. "Never do that again." Chan says and he takes the band off and puts it on his bedside drawer. Chan picks the box of cookies on the floor and offers a hand to Mark. "Come on. i'm gonna make hot chocolate to go along with these while you shower and rinse that superhero stink off of you." Chan says and Mark follows him out of his room. "Superhero stink?" "Like that new car smell mixed in with smoke and burnt rubber." Chan says and Mark laughs. 

By two in the morning, Mark finds himself on Chan's couch, leaning back as he wraps his arms tighter around Chan's waist. Chan tightens his arms around Mark's shoulders and sighs. "Hey." Mark calls out and Chan just stays where he was. "I wanna go to an aquarium tomorrow." Chan says and Mark nods against Chan's jaw. "And maybe to the arcade after lunch?" Mark asks and Chan hums. "And then we can go back and attempt to make dinner until we end up buying dinner because we will mess that up." Chan says and Mark laughs. "I'm a pretty good cook. You're the terrible one- Ow!" Chan pinches the back of his neck and Mark laughs as he pulls Chan's hand away. "We can do all of that. Besides, I don't think they're gonna keep me in the team for much anyways." Mark says and Chan pulls away and stares at him. "They're thinking of putting an age restriction on Avengers recruitment. And I am probably the cause of that." Mark says and Chan huffs. "You snuck in on an alien spaceship to save a wizard from Squidward. I don't blame them." "Yeah, well. Now they want me to lead a new team. More low key. More on crowd management when the big names go and fight the actual threats." Mark says and Chan smiles. "You're gonna be the leader? Of like, the young version of avengers?" Chan asks and Mark sighs. As Spider-Man, he knows he technically can't say no. But he really wants to say no. "But it's too much. And I'm not even the oldest!" "But you're the most experienced! Right? You've done as much as any other Avenger out there and I know they see that too. And that's why they want you to lead the little leagues into becoming the next Avengers." Chan says and Mark sighs. "Why do you always know the exact words to say to make me feel better?" Mark asks and Chan kisses him. "You have your Mark-tingle, I have super boyfriend powers." Mark groans at Chan's smile. He never should've introduced him to his aunt. "Do you wanna go to bed?" Chan asks and Mark looks up at him and nods. 

  
  


Waking up next to Chan is probably the only thing better than sleeping next to him. Mark could wake up with their nose barely apart, Chan's legs tangled along with his and their arms latched together. And sometimes he wakes up like this, Chan half on top of him, his head on his chest, as he snores softly on top of him. Mark runs his fingers through his hair and Chan just hums in response. Mark takes in the moment, the impossible warm feeling of Chan in his arms, the sunlight from the window above their heads painting Chan out to be more serene than he already was, and the sound of Chan's soft snores. Mark wants nothing more than to freeze this moment and live in it for the rest of his-  **_Hey boss. Incoming message from the tower._ **

Right. 

Mark reaches for his web slinger on the bedside drawer and turns on the communicator.  _ Hey. It's Doyoung. It's still a bit early, I know. But about that day off. _ Mark sighs.  _ It's still technically a free day but we kind of need you to start with that leadership thing today. _ Mark groans and Chan stirs in his sleep. _ They'll be there in a while if you're lucky. Sorry again, kid. But take this as a start on a lot more stress free days. Yeah?  _ Chan pushes himself to sit next to Mark and Mark sits up as well and lets Chan lean on him. "I'm guessing Spider-Man hi-jacked my date again?" Chan asks and Mark sighs. "Not exactly." Mark says and Chan nods. "Well, i'm gonna shower. We should just get coffee out?" Chan asks and Mark nods. Mark goes over the message sent along with the audio and he reads their names. 

This is gonna be so much fun.

Note the sarcasm. 

"So about today." Mark starts and Chan turns from his bed. "This isn't gonna be an undercover mission we're gonna use our date as a cover for is it?" Chan asks and Mark laughs. "Nope. But I don't think this date will go as you wanted it to." Chan's face turned very blank for a second and just then there was a knock on the door. "I'm guessing that's what you meant." Chan says and Mark nods. He walks up to the door and sees the twins outside. He opens the door and lets them walk in. "Guys, this is Chan. Chan, These are Hansol and Vernon." Mark says and Chan stares. "Given the hair and the fact that you're twins. I'm guessing you're Wiccan and Speed." Chan says and Vernon takes a step back. "Are you a telepath?" He asks and he turns to Mark. "He's suspicious." Vernon says and Hansol runs up in front of Chan in a second and Mark sighs. "He's cute." Hansol adds and now Mark isn't too excited for the day. "He’s s my boyfriend." Mark says and Hansol turns to him and smiles. "He is  _ right here. _ And no. Not a telepath and I don’t have to be. Even a first grader can crack your secret identities." Chan says and Mark really wants this day to not get any worse than this. "He is my perfect, non superpowered boyfriend who will allow you two to spend the day with us." Mark says and he makes his way to Chan. " _ He's _ allowing  _ us _ ?" Vernon asks and Hansol just goes back to standing next to Vernon and smiles. "You gotta chill a bit, V. He's cool. We  _ are  _ crashing their date and all." "No one wanted us here." Vernon then turned to Mark and Chan. "Us included." Vernon says and he takes a deep breath. "Sorry. Grew up having to question everything." Vernon says and Chan laughs. "Given your life? I would too." Chan says and Vernon smiles. "Oh yeah. And happy birthday?" Hansol says and Chan nods, thanking him. "And I have the perfect gift for you." Vernon says and Mark watches as Vernon closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He was muttering something softly under his breath as he held out his hands and he turned to see Chan's surprised face as a blue cloudlike light spread from his fingers and focused on his palm. He opens his eyes and Mark instinctively puts a hand in front of Chan as Vernon finishes and there sits a blue box on his open hand. The box floats towards Chan and Mark turns to Vernon. "They just want you to show us around. If you guys have this, we can just tail you guys a distance away so we don't have to bother you that much." Venron says and Mark smiles. "Are you putting us on a leash?" Chan asks and Vernon shrugs. "More like putting ourselves in a leash. Just open the box when you need us and I'll get us to you in an instant." Vernon says and Mark smiles. "Thanks man." "No big deal. We've wanted to get out of the tower for so long now so have fun." Vernon says and Hansol moves in front of Hansol. "See ya." Hansol says and as Venron wraps his arms around Hansol, they vanish in a second leaving the door open behind them. "That was... Weird." Chan says and he pockets the small box. "So?" Mark asks and Chan turns. "Coffee?" Mark asks, offering Chan his elbow, and Chan hooks his own elbow with Mark's as he smiles.

  
  


The day went on pretty well, actually. Chan had dragged him to the cafe he had wanted to take Mark to in ages and Mark ends up absolutely loving the drink Chan thought he would. They walk around the aquarium Chan told him was the first aquarium he's ever been to. "A friend brought me here years ago. I told him i haven't been to one and he just literally dragged me here." Chan says and Mark thinks he knows who he means. By lunch, Mark asks B.A.D.I.I. to contact Wiccan or Speed and Mark almost dies of a heart attack when they both show up behind him. "Precognitive abilities." Hansol says, pointing at Vernon, and Mark sighs. "Right. Well we're going to-" "Get lunch. By the pizza place." Vernon finishes for him and Mark frowns. "Actually we wanted to go to the coffee shop by the entrance." Mark says and Vernon nods. "Line's too long." "Tell them about the special." Hansol adds, taping on his phone and Mark only realizes him wearing a green turtle hat. "Oh yeah. They have a special on Hawaiian Pizza." "Oh I love Hawaiian pizza.." Chan adds, ever so helpful. "Aslo nice hat. Brings out your eyebrows." Chan says and Hansol looks up from his phone and winks at him. Mark pulls Chan by the wrist as he nods. "Okay. I guess that means you're coming?" Mark asks and both of them nod. "We're not buying hawaiian pizza, though." Vernon says and Hansol nods. "I only buy those to mess with you anyways." Hansol says and he pockets his phone. 

Lunch with the twins and Chan wasn't as bad as he hoped it wouldn't be. Chan was able to keep up with Hansol's antics and was amazing enough to hold a conversation with Vernon about... Quantum Physics. "You know I can move things with my mind. right?" Vernon asks and Chan laughs. "That doesn't mean shit." Chan says and takes a sip of his drink. "Where did you find him?" Hansol asks Mark, and Mark shrugs. "Technically, he found me." Mark says and Vernon holds out his palm and faces it down on the table. " _ Coldpineapple-Coldpineapple-Coldpineapple _ " Vernon mutters and Mark sighs as Chan stares at his slice of pizza. "Reality warping abilities." "And you use them to freeze the pineapples on my  _ pizza _ ." Chan ticks them off and Mark takes his plate and switches it with his. "It's not science." Vernon argues and Chan sighs. "It  _ could  _ be." Chan pulls out a pen from his back pocket and takes a napkin from Vernon's side of the table just to mess with him. 

"You're familiar with alternate timelines, correct?" Chan asks and Mark remembers the Sorcerer Supreme. He was strange, yeah. And finding out he's an actual doctor outside of his superhero life gives Mark a hope that he can have that too. But Kun is a genius and equipped with a photographic memory while Mark got bit by a spider. So yeah. Not much to work with there. He watches Chan draw two circles next to each other and then flips the napkin and draws two circles overlapping making it look like a venn diagram. "The infinite realities branching out due to the theory that one decision in your life can branch out and a different one can branch out and your decisions afterwards branches out the same way, right?" "Right." Hansol adds, nodding as he looks down at his phone. "So lets say there's this reality, right now, where the guy in the kitchen actually cooked my pineapples with my pizza, and a reality where he leaves out the pineapples all together and left them frozen in their freezer." Chan points at the two separate circles and the shades one of them. "What if your reality warping powers are actually creating a convergence with these two alternate universes," Chan shades one portion of the diagram and then smiles, "which causes a sort of rift in reality. You're not  _ changing  _ reality. You may just be ripping open small pockets of these converging zones and swapping the reality from universe one to universe two." Chan says and Mark sets down his glass.

Vernon stares at Chan, frowning, arms crossed and his eyebrows pinched together. "Is he an undercover agent pretending to date you?" Venron asks and Chan leans back on his chair and sips his drink. "You should've seen him when he found out I was Spider-Man." Mark says and Chan smiles. "You were so obvious." Chan says and Vernon sighs. "He told Iron Man he had band practice in the middle of a meeting." Hansol adds and Mark sighs. "That may have been true." Chan says. "Cap laughed when he said it. Kind of hilarious, really." Hansol said and Mark sighs when Chan starts laughing, too. Chan takes his hand and holds the back of his hand over his lips. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Chan says and Mark shakes his head no. "He still holds the mantle for being the only person to make Scarlet Witch laugh." Vernon says and Mark tries his best not to run away from their table. 

After their lunch, they separated ways and Vernon reminded Mark of his gift to Chan. "And try to stay on your toes. I don't want to freak you out but something feels off today." Vernon says and Hansol snorts. "Maybe it's just the flowers that were thrown to your face earlier." Hansol adds and Mark thinks that explains the slight redness of his nose. "Just be careful." Vernon says and he pulls Hansol by the back of his shirt as Hansol waves goodbye to Chan. "They're part of the new team you're leading, right?" Chan asks, holding Mark's hand and leading the way back to the entrance of the aquarium. "Yup. They're probably the easiest to talk to. And it's kind of weird really, because i remember working with their dad like, four years ago and now they're older than me?" Chan blinks at him and Mark nods. " _ Magic _ . Don't ask." Mark says and Chan nods. "Hansol told me they're not biologically related, but they're twins..?" Chan asks and Mark nods. "It's a long story. But yeah. Basically their souls are twins and they just went to two kids being born at the same time in different places. That's all I could understand from that." Mark says and Chan huffs. "This is making my head hurt." "We haven't even talked about aliens yet." Mark says and Chan laughs. 

  
  


Mark loves every gift he got from  _ the  _ Iron Man Himself. The nano-suit, the upgraded suit before that, and the one gift he's wearing right now.  **_Images and videos of today are now backed up and saved._ ** B.A.D.I.I. says and Mark smiles. He watches Chan laugh at the otter swimming by the glass, staring at him, and Mark takes another dozen of photos with the glasses.  **_New photos will be backed up, as well._ ** B.A.D.I.I. says and Mark thanks him. He walks up to Chan and takes his hand as Chan waves at the otter with his other hand. "I saw an otter plushie back in the souvenir store earlier." Mark says and Chan rolls his eyes. "I'm good with just this." Chan says and he tugs on Mark's hand. "Just watching them swim?" Mark asks and Chan turns his head to smile at him. "I meant i don't want another gift." Chan then lifts their interlocked hands and kisses the back of Mark's hand. "I'm good with just  _ this _ ." Chan says and Mark feels like fainting. "I love you so much, you know that?" Mark says and Chan nods. "Yeah. I know." He then winks and almost kills Mark just from that. 

Speaking of killing Mark. 

Mark feels something at the back of his neck as he and Chan exit the building. Mark grabs Chan by the waist and carries him out of the way as a blast comes flying past where they were. Mark takes a quick look around and activates his webslinger on his wrists before carrying Chan away on top of the building next to them.

"What the hell was that?" Chan asks, clearly shaken and confused. "I don't know but it was aimed at us. If there's a chance they know who I am then I need you to go." Mark says and he unzips his bag and pulls out his suit. "I'm sorry. I know I promised you just Mark today." Mark says and he takes off hoodie and shirt as he toes off his shoes. "Wait." Chan says and he pulls out the box from his bag and opens it. Mark watches as the box glows a dark blue color and starts to expand bigger and bigger until they come out from what seems to be a portal. "Nice underwear." Hansol says and Chan steps in front of Mark just as he pulls the suit on and taps on the emblem on his chest to make it fit. "Someone just shot us with something." Mark says and Chan takes his bag from him after he's shoved his shoes in. Mark puts on his mask and he lets his eyes adjust to it. "B.A.D.I.I. did you see what that was?" Mark asks and he waits as he checks the security system in the building before Showing Mark a clip. "Okay. There's some person inside geared up in like, a mech-suit." Mark says and Vernon takes a deep breath and they watch as the twins' clothes start to shift into their uniforms. A deep green suit for Hansol with his goggles and a black sleeveless suit for Vernon with a red hood. "Do we call this in?" Hansol asks and Mark sighs. "I probably already did." Mark says and Vernon raised an eyebrow at that. "My suit informs Iron Man when I wear it." Mark admits. "It's the key feature of the training wheels protocol." Chan says, smiling, and he winks at Mark as Hansol laughs. "Okay. So what do we do until they get here?" Vernon asks and Mark nods. "First is crowd control. Speed, take care of everyone who might be in their way while I try to lure it into the open area by the food stalls. And Vernon, I need a favor." Mark says and he turns to Chan. "Can you teleport Chan back to his place?" Mark asks and Vernon nods. "Oh no. You're not." Chan starts to argue and Mark tells Hansol to go. 

"I'll be fine and I'll be back as soon as I can." Mark says and Chan sighs heavily, frowning at him. "Be careful. Please." Chan says and Vernon holds out both of his hands and opens a portal similar to the one that came from the box. "Take care of this idiot for me, okay?" Chan asks Vernon and Vernon nods. "Take the box. It still works the same. If you end up needing help again just open it up, yeah?" Vernon says and Chan nods. Chan puts on Mark's hoodie and smiles at him as he throws something towards Mark. "Go give 'em hell." Chan tells him before walking into the portal. Mark catches the bands of his nano suit and smiles. Vernon closes the portal and turns to Mark. "Now. How do we say hi to our new friend down there?" Vernon asks and Mark sets the armbands on his biceps and takes a deep breath. "Well, he did start with shooting at us so why don't we start with a hand shake?" Mark says and Vernon smiles. 

Vernon levitates and flies down to the ground. Mark jumps off and shoots his web off onto a street lamp and pulls himself as he swings and lands on a crouch on top of the lamp. "Hey bucket head! The cyborg convention is downtown." Mark yells out and the minute he does, Bucket Head turns to him, raises his hand, and Mark watches as it turns into a cannon with a circular end. He barely dodges the purple blast, letting himself fall backwards but letting his feet stick to the pole. "Is there an actual cyborg convention?" Hansol asks, appearing under him and Mark sighs. "I don't know, man. I'm trying to get his attention." "And now you got it." Vernon says, stepping in-front of them and creating a magic force field thingy as Bucket Head shoots at them again. "Now what?" Vernon asks as he extends his sorce field and pushes it towards Bucket Head before wrapping it around him. "Hold him down." Mark says and he jumps towards Bucket Head.

"B. Analyze his suit." Mark says and he runs around him and uses the spread out net webbing setting to wrap it over Vernon's force field thingy.  **_Boss, I can't identify this kind of tech. Most of its components are from the missing shipments from the_ ** **Skrulls** **_wrecked ship but aside from those, all I can say is that it uses a raw Vibranium core to power it up._ ** "How advanced is this tech?" Mark jumps back a couple of meters away as he keeps webbing the suit up and even throwing web grenades at his foot to keep him there.  **_That's the thing, boss. It's not advanced tech. It's more primitive than advanced._ ** "What?" Mark asks and He watches the blue glow of Vernon's spell disappearing. "Spidey! Watch out!" Vernon yells and Mark feels his feet leave the ground and he panics as he sees Bucket Head's hand glowing purple and still rising up in spite of the web. Mark turns and shoots his webs onto the ground and pulls himself down. "This is so freaky." Mark says and he sees Vernon fly off again and watches him flying towards him with his hand out. "It's nice meeting you mister Bucket Head." Mark says as he grabs Vernon's hand and lets himself be lifted off. "Head to the food stalls." Mark says to Vernon. "Speed, check to see that there aren't any people there." Mark says and he hears Hansol saying _ "Yes sir"  _ from his communicator. 

Right as they were about to descend, Mark sensed the same feeling as he did right before getting shot. He turns around and finds Bucket Head right behind them. "Wiccan look out!" Mark yells but it was too late. The blast grazed Mark but Vernon took a direct hit. Before Vernon lets go of his hand, Mark grabs him, pulls him in, and swings them up to break their momentum but he hears another blast and his web breaks. He and Vernon fall on the ground and Mark gets up and carries Vernon over his shoulder. Hansol comes to them and takes one look at Vernon before his smile drops. "Speed, wait. Don't charge at him alone you could-" But he's already gone. "B. Activate nano-suit." Mark says and he waits for it to be completely on before turning towards Bucket Head. "Analyze his every move and how his tech works. Patch through Speed's com and give him instructions on how to avoid, you know. Getting killed." Mark says and he carried Vernon off to one of the stalls. "How is Wiccan doing?" Mark asks and his suit does a quick analysis.  **_Vitals are fine. He is simply unconscious from the sonic blast._ ** "Sonic blast?"  **_The blast seems to be highly concentrated vibrations amplified and focused to create a massive impact._ ** Mark turns and watches as Speed literally runs circles around Bucket Head as he continuously throws tables and chairs at his head. "His left arm seems to be the only part he uses to attack. Can you check?" Mark asks and his suit analyzes the surge of power in Bucket Head's suit. The purple color seems to root from the Vibranium in it and it does show that the only part with a high use of energy is his left arm. 

"Speed. I have a plan. Keep distracting him and always go to his right arm side." Mark says in his coms and he takes off the nano-suit. "B.A.D.I.I. Activate nano-suit on Wiccan. Override controls if Wiccan is in danger." Mark says and he swings towards Speed and shoots his web on Bucket Head's right arm. He grabs it with left hand and Mark activates the taser web. He hears Bucket head scream. Like, actual human scream. "So, he's not a robot." Hansol says and Mark nods. "If his suit was running on electricity we could just short him out to make him stop using his sonic canons. But his suit runs on raw vibranium. Any ideas?" Mark asks and Hansol shrugs. "Well, if you can't break the toy, take out it's batteries." Hansol says and Mark blinks. "That's actually a good idea." Mark says and he jumps on top of Bucket Head to avoid his sonic blast and Speed comes to his side a few meters away. "Thing is, we don't know what his suit is made of. We don't have anything strong enough to break him open, too." Mark says and Hansol sighs. "Maybe I can help." They both hear from their coms and they turn to see Vernon wearing his nano suit flying towards them. Mark takes the nano suit off of him and puts it on himself as Hansol checks on Vernon.

"I can probably break his gear but I don't know if that's a good idea knowing that he has raw vibranium in there." "Why?" Hansol asks and Vernon sighs. "Raw vibranium is very unstable. I remember reading about it being neutralized using-" "Sonic stabilizers." Mark finishes and Vernon nods. "I should really get to finishing that science reading homework." Hansol says and Mark smiles. "Okay. New plan. But we need a diversion. Something really distracting." Mark says and Vernon smiles. "I got just the thing." Vernon says and he turns to Hansol. 

  
  


Magic is honestly so fascinating to Mark. The mere concept of it and the actual thing happening in front of his eyes. "I'm gonna quote Spidey on this one and say that this is so freaky." Hansol says as he stands behind them and watches a dozen clones of himself run around Bucket Head. "Speed.  _ Focus _ ." Vernon says and Mark watches as Hansol rolls his eyes and squats next to Vernon on the ground as Vernon uses reality warping  _ thing  _ on Mark's nano suit which is now floating in front of them. "So we're doing this because of vibranium, right?" Hansol asks and Mark nods. "Vibranium is vibranium because it can absorb and diffuse vibrations, right? Sonic stabilizers are basically used to stabilize the vibration in Vibranium." Mark says and Hansol frowns at him. "You're messing with me aren't you? You're using science vocabulary to make yourself sound smart." Hansol says and Mark sighs. "Vibration is molecules moving, right?" Mark asks and Hansol nods. "Vibranium has molecules that can move in high frequency without breaking and it can store that and even expel it after. So to take that property away, we make the vibranium stop vibrating." Mark explains and Hansol nods. "That makes a lot more sense." "And stabilizing the raw vibranium will keep it from powering up his suit." Vernon says and he floats himself off the ground as he makes the nano-suit stand up. "You know how Thor hits Cap's shield and it creates a soundwave? That's how that works. The impact is absorbed by the shield that's why it doesn't break and then it bounces it back and creates a sonic wave." Vernon says and he takes a deep breath. For a second, Mark sees his eyes go completely black and then turn into a deep blue before he blinks and his eyes go back to being normal. 

"Your suit is now made out of vibranium." 

Mark is going to pop a vein. "That is the coolest thing you've ever said to me." Mark said and Hansol snorts as he helps Vernon get to his feet. "The nano-tech can help you work the suit with a lot more precision and I can only do so much so I just by-passed the fixed forms." Vernon says and Mark gasps as the suit flies behind him and almost like it merges with his suit. "Do you mean-" "Yup. Iron man style." Vernon says and Mark tries it on and watches as his hand turns into a giant hammer and then his other hand into a long sword. "Mark. Focus." Venrnon says and Mark clears his throat. "Right." Mark says and he imagines a sonic cannon the same as Bucket Head and he point's it up and tries to shoot only for it to let out a loud booming sound that knocks him off his feet.

"Alright. You're telling me you can do that to our suits and the only thing you gave me is a green bulletproof spandex?" Hansol asks and Vernon sighs. "I can make it just a green spandex if you want." Vernon says and Hansol huffs. "Okay. let’s all break it down one last time. Spider-Man creates a sonic stabilizer to keep Bucket Head from using the vibranium." Mark says. "Wiccan disassembles Bucket Head part by part." Vernon says, levitating with his hands now glowing blue. "And Speed saves the day by taking the Vibranium thingy while also looking hot as fuck." Hansol adds and he runs towards the illusion Speeds around Bucket Head to slam a metal trash can on the back of his head _. "Well? You're not waiting for an invitation are you?" _ Speed says through their coms and Mark sighs. "Oh, and think of one more Iron Man thing Spider-Man might need." Vernon flies off to Speed and he starts by lifting Bucket Head a couple meters off and then slamming him hard on the ground. MArk things of all the Iron Man things he could and the moment he thought of flying off, he gets his balance thrown off and his feet goes over his head and almost falls on his ass if his hands didn't make thrusters to push him up right again. "Okay. Spider-man is flying. Spider-Man is flying!" Mark says and he flies around Bucket Head, webs his legs around and pulls him from behind and lets him slam face first on the concrete. 

Mark flies off on top of him and turns to Vernon. "Now." Mark says and Mark tries to remember the sonic canon Bucket head uses and internalizes on how it works. He shoots from both hands and he watches as Bucket Head stops moving. The second he fell to his knees, the edges of his suit glowed a bright blue and Mark watched in amazement as the suit he's wearing starts to break down. "He's... looking for..." Vernon starts and Mark tries to focus on keeping the canon on. "He's hurt." Vernon says, still breaking off the suit piece by piece. "That's the point." Hansol says and Vernon settles down and flies next to Bucket Head. "V, not so close." "Mark... He's... He's looking for Chan." Mark's instincts kick in and he flies down with one hand locking around Bucket Head's neck and the sonic cannon on his left hand amplifies right over his head. "What do you want with him?" Mark screams and he feels himself being lifted off of Bucket Head. "Spider-Man!" Venron screams and Mark watches as Vernon holds him back with one hand and uses his other one to break the suit apart and reveal the man in Bucket Head. "Glad to know Chan is the center of someone's world in some worlds." The guy said and Mark watches as the vibranium core he has strapped on his belt starts to hum louder and louder. 

The guy holds his hand out towards Vernon again and hits him with a blast. Mark sees the energy from the belt flow up his clothes and focuses on his wrist before blasting Vernon again. Hansol pushes him out of the blast and all of them fall on the ground. "In all the worlds, yours has the closest technology to mine." the guy said and Mark pushes himself up and blasts him with his sonic canon only for him to counter it with his. "It's always  _ Spider-Man.  _ I think this would be easier if I just gather all of you and kill you all in one go." The guy said and Mark takes a deep breath and kills the cannon and flies over him. He throws web grenades at his feet but doesn't activate them until he shoots him one more time and punches his face for personal satisfaction. "Why are you looking for him!?" Mark asks again and the web grenades go off and keeps Bucket Head’s arms by his waist. "You'll find out soon enough, Spider-Man. But until then," A loud and powerful wave crashes through the ground from Bucket Head’s feet and Mark is thrown off balance. "this is good-bye." Mark watches as the guy seems to fade. Like he's vibrating more and more until Mark is left staring at the scraps of Bucket Head in the middle of a crater.

" _ You did good, kid. That’s enough. _ " Mark hears and he turns to see Iron-Man, Captain, and Scarlet Witch flying behind them. Scarlet witch brings himself and Cap down to the ground and Iron-Man lands in front of him. He offers a hand to Mark and Mark takes it and lets himself be pulled up to his feet. "Are you alright?" Johnny asks, opening his suit's mask and Mark nods. He turns to the twins and finds Taeyong tending to Vernon. "Is he okay?" Mark asks and Taeyong smiles. He has his hand over Vernon's chest and the red light coming from his fingers seems to wrap around Vernon and seep into his skin. "You three did amazing today." Mark turns to Johnny again and he swallows as he takes the nano-suit off and takes off his mask. "So much for a day-off, huh?" Johnny asks and Mark huffs. "Scarlet Witch, if you may." Johnny asks and Taeyong turns to look at the wreckage and holds his other hand out only for Vernon to grab his hand. "Wait. Keep the broken pieces." Vernon says and Taeyong turns to Vernon and then to them. "My A.I. can't identify the tech in his suit and it looks like he didn't even need it to use the vibranium so i really don't know what it's for." Mark says and Johnny nods to Taeyong. "I can do it." Vernon says and he holds his hands out and Mark watches as piece by piece they glow blue and then disappear. "Don't over do it, V. You can barely sit up." Speed says and he sits behind Vernon to hold him up. Taeyong then flies up and holds his hands out as red light filters down from him. Mark watches as the broken concrete fixes itself and the broken chairs and tables and buildings are all restored to their original forms in their rightful places.

"So who was this guy again?" Johnny asks and Mark takes a deep breath. "We call him Bucket head." Hansol answers and Mark sighs. "He uses a raw vibranium source to create sonic waves. And he can focus and like, disperse it to control the intensity to make it feel like a bowling ball in the gut or just sonic waves enough to make one unconscious." Mark explains and Johnny nods. "Sounds like another enhanced?" Cap asks and Johnny sighs. "Seungcheol, he uses vibranium to make himself an over glorified boombox." Johnny says and Cap sighs. "Falcon is up there and there's no sign of him from a three mile radius." Cap said and Johnny nods. "We all saw how he, like, ghosted. Maybe it's magic?" Johnny asks and Taeyong shakes his head. "Not magic. It would've left a trail if it was. The only magic I sense here is my own and my son's." Taeyong says and he smiles at Mark. "Thank you for keeping him safe." Mark nods. "You don't have to. They have my back and I have theirs." Mark says and Vernon smiles at him as Hansol holds him up with one hand and uses his phone on his other. "Okay. Well. We're good here. We can talk about what happened here on the next meeting day. Alright? F.R.I.D.A.Y. copy all of the footage Mark has for today." Johnny says and Mark nods. 

And then he chokes. 

"Uh..." Mark says and Johnny blinks. "Can you maybe only take the footage from the suit and not the glasses?" Mark asks and Johnny closes his mask and stays silent for a while until he opens it up again and smiles at Mark. "Seems like you still had fun on your day off anyways." Johnny says and Mark sighs. "Also nice upgrade." Johnny says and he turns on his thrusters. "Alright. Everyone's dismissed. You-" he points at Hansol, "I have a suit update we could talk about. You," he points at Mark, "go home and take the rest of tomorrow off as well." Johnny says and Mark blinks. "Tomorrow is Monday. I have school, mister Suh." Mark reminds him and Johnny sighs. "And they just got an email about two of their star students attending a full, in depth tour of our newest Suh Industries's bio-chem lab." Johnny says and Mark blinks. "And you-" Johnny turns to Cap and he just rolls his eyes. "your work here is done." Johnny says and he sighs. "I didn't do anything." Cap says with a smile and Johnny scoffs. "Seungcheol. You showed up. That's half of the job." Johnny says and Seungcheol sighs. "Tae, come on. Let's head back." Cap says and Taeyong turns to Hansol and Vernon. "You two help Mark get back home." Taeyong says and he makes his version of a portal. Johnny and Seungcheol keep talking in front of the portal as they watch and Taeyong moves the portal to make them go through it and he smiles. "I helped Doyoung with his gift to your boyfriend, by the way. I hope he likes it." Taeyong said and he brings the portal to him as well and he vanishes in red smoke. 

"That was fun." Hansol says and Vernon groans. "My head hurts like hell." Mark takes off his mask and turns to Vernon. Do you think you can portal us back to our place?" Mark asks and Vernon nods. "Wait, before that." Mark runs off to the closest souvenir shop and grabs the thing before leaving the money on the counter. He runs back to the twins, ignoring their smiles, and Vernon creates the same black and blue portal he used earlier for Chan. Mark closes his eyes as he walks through and the first thing that he noticed as he opened his eyes was the fact that Chan wasn't alone. Well, that, and that there's a huge Spider-man plushie sitting in the corner of their living room. "What the fuck is that?" Hansol asks and he runs up to the plushie and lies on top of it. "You're back!" Chan yells and Mark smiles as Chan runs up to him and tackles him. He would've dropped to the floor with Chan in his arms if Vernon hadn't caught him in a spell but he eventually drops them when his own boyfriend tackles him in a hug. "You guys are grossing me out." Hansol says and Mark hands the otter plushie to Chan. "It's not as big as that but-" Chan kisses him and Mark drops the plushie to hold Chan closer. Chan pulls off of him and picks the plushie from the floor. "All of this came by like, five minutes ago." Chan said and Mark lifts them both up by shooting the ceiling and pulling them up with one hand as the other was holding onto Chan. "Who was that? Why were they shooting at us?" Chan asks and Mark stops breathing. 

_ "Mark... He's... He's looking for Chan."  _

Mark had a split second eye contact with Vernon and he cleared his throat. "It was no one. Just some asshole with new tech who wanted some attention." Mark says and Chan drags him to the table. "You guys should've called me." Mingyu said and Vernon just shakes his head as they sit on the table on the other side of Chan and Mark. "We were fine." Vernon says and Hansol, still lying on Spider-Plush, snorts. "You were knocked unconscious. Twice." He reminds his brother and Vernon holds his hand up, lifts Hansol off of Spider-Plush, and moves him a foot to the right to drop him on the carpeted floor. Hansol groans and Mingyu tells Vernon to stop using his powers like that. "Nice hair." Mark says and Mingyu smiles at him. "The blonde feels more natural." Mingyu says and Vernon nods. "I like it blonde." Vernon says and Mingyu smiles. "The rest of the team would've joined us but Hawkeye is in Paris, Patriot thinks it's a waste of time, and Stature was doing training with her dad." Mingyu said and Mark gulps. "Well, we'll see more of each other soon, anyways." Mark says and Chan squeezes his hand under the table. "Yeah, well. No superhero talk under my roof so everyone just eat and if you want anything I'm pretty sure the Avenger's budget has bought it for me." Chan says and Vernon raises his hand. "Hot chocolate." Vernon says and Mingyu turns and places a hand at the back of Vernon's neck. "Headache?" "Yeah. Vibe really targeted me a lot." Vernon says and Mark smiles. "That's a nice name." Mark says and Hansol laughs. "I like Bucket Head. B.H. man. It feels personal." Hansol says and Vernon raises his hand but Mingyu takes it in his and holds it under the table. "Alright. Five hot chocolates and I'm gonna bring out marshmallows for everyone and whipped cream for the weird one." Chan says and they all smile at him. "It's not that weird." Mark argues and Chan walks away. 

Mark follows Chan to the kitchen and finds him looking through the cabinets as a pot of milk sits on the stove. "Can you hand me the cheese grater?" Chan asks without turning around and Mark laughs. "He grabs it on one of the drawers and hands it to Chan who is now peeling off the plastic off the block of chocolate. "How do you always know it's me?" "Part of my boyfriend powers." Chan says and he starts grating the chocolate on a plate. "Grating it helps melt it faster." Chan explains and Mark watches over his shoulder as he hugs him. "I hope today wasn't that bad for you." Mark says and Chan shrugs. "It was fun. The plushie was cute." Chan says and he turns to hug Mark. "Plus the twins were fun to meet." Chan says and then he pushes Mark aside as he brings the chocolate to the milk and stirs it with a wooden spoon. "Day off tomorrow, though. Both of us." Mark says and Chan turns to him. "Iron0man invited us personally to Suh Industries' bio-chem lab and-" "The New Bio-Chem lab focusing on cross species genetics? But they're only letting in hand picked students from different universities." Chan says, completely forgetting about the stove and Mark moves to stir for him. "Yeah. Like I said. The Suh in Suh industries invited us. Personally. And I was thinking we could use that as a cover for another date but you obviously want to go so..?" Mark asks and Chan grins at him. "Are you kidding me? Yeah! Oh my God this is so amazing! I heard they had a Bio-Tech wing, too!" Chan says and Mark is pretty sure he said a lot more things after that but all he remembers is how Chan's eyes light up as he pours chocolate milk in five separate mugs and how his laugh seems to ring unrealistically loud inside Mark's head as he puts whip cream on both of their mugs and then bringing a pack of small marshmallows along with the can of whip cream as Mark carries the mugs back to the table. Vernon lifts his and Mingyu's mug off before Mark could even set it down and by the time he puts the tray on the table there's only 2 mugs in them and one of the mugs with whipped cream is missing. Mark looks up and sees Hansol still on Spider-Plush's lap eating the whip cream off from the top of his mug. 

Mark thinks this is okay. Actually, this is more than okay. Chan gets to meet another member of the team, even gets to see Mingyu transform in his Hulkling form, and Chan immediately jumps him on asking endless questions about his powers. Mark watches from beside him as he talks Mingyu's ears off about genetics and how he's basically rewriting his DNA on a molecular level to transform into literally anything. Chan then asks if he can change his blood type and Mingyu just stares as the questions just keep coming. "He should be our team leader. I feel like he knows more about our power than we do." Vernon says and Hansol nods. "Can we vote him into joining the team and-" " _ No _ ." Mark cut's Hansol off and Chan squeezes his hand. "Alright. He was obviously joking." Chan says and Hansol shakes his head. "I was dead serious." Hansol says with a smile and Chan sighs. "Okay, tone down that energy. I know I would just distract Spider-Man if i was anywhere near where you're supposed to be. But I guess i can give him pointers on how to be a good leader." Chan says and Mark breaks into a smile. "Har Har." "No, but. you can be in the headquarters giving us tips and stuff. Like battle strategy." Mingyu says and Mark takes a deep breath. "Chan doesn't want any part of Avengers." "I might if i get to make the calls." Chan says and they laugh. 

It was well into the night when Vernon portals them away and not before they helped in cleaning everything up. Hansol and Chan had a heated argument about Spider-Plush and why Chan should give it to Hansol and why Hansol is only being allowed to leave their place alive because Chan is allowing him to. ( _He can't talk to me like that. Actually he can and he just did._ )And Vernon gives his real gift. He enlarges Spider-Plush to reach the ceiling and Chan spends most of the night with Mark as they lie on Spider-Plush and think of an explanation why they have him and how they got him. They make more hot chocolate at midnight, receive their virtual I.D.s for the tour in the morning, and Chan pushes Mark in the bathroom by one in the morning to shower before they sleep. 

"If some dumbass bad-guy-wanna-be crashes the lab tomorrow to steal something or to kill someone, I will personally take my complaint to Captain Korea." "Actually, he just goes by Captain Choi. Or just Cap." Mark corrects Chan as Chan lies half on top of Mark and he glares at Mark. "I don't give a  _ damn _ . I'll do it. You know I will." Chan says and Mark nods. "Then I'll tell the team to make sure you  _ don’t  _ notice the bad guy while we apprehend him." Mark says and Chan jabs his stomach lightly. Mark groans dramatically and wraps his arms around Chan before turning and getting on top of a Laughing Chan. "If someone ruins your day tomorrow we'll finally find out if my spider abilities extend to drinking blood." Mark says and Chan laughs as he bites Chan's neck softly. Chan tries to kick him off but Mark holds his legs down with his own as he slips his hands under Chan's shirt. "Stop. We gotta sleep. I don't want to be late tomorrow." Chan says and Mark groans. "You're choosing that over me?" "We can do  _ this _ as many times as we can after i get the tour." Chan says and Mark laughs and lies next to Chan and pulls him in. "Fine. Fine. But I'm doing the possessive boyfriend move every time someone tries to flirt with you." "Mark we're going to a lab." "With a bunch of nerds from different universities who will see you wearing your glasses and probably a lab coat too." Mark argues because Chan has to know. Chan rolls his eyes like it's ridiculous and Mark just huffs. 

Their conversation turns quieter and quieter as it gets closer and closer to two A.M. and Mark is on the verge of sleeping when he feels a palm on his chest. "Today was the very first time i saw you in action with a team." Chan says and Mark peaks open one eye and finds Chan with his eyes completely closed. "You don't have to worry, you know? They already look to you for leadership, Spidey." Chan says and Mark closes his eyes and pulls Chan closer. Closer than this. Mark wants to figure out a way to feel closer to Chan, closer than being pressed right next to him like this. Chan hums softly, taking a deep breath and nudging his nose against Mark's cheek. Mark thinks of tomorrow, spending a day with Chan as he goes and geek out over everything. He thinks of another tomorrow after that where Chan will probably brag about it and would probably not shut up about it until everyone is tired of the stories. He thinks of a tomorrow where Chan can meet the rest of the team because as much he is scared of leading them, he still thinks of them as part of his extended Avenger family now and he wants Chan to know them and he wants them to know Chan. And he thinks of a tomorrow where he and Chan graduate and he probably gets a job at Suh Industries to keep his Spidey time table open while Chan goes off and excel in whatever he wants to do.

But until then, he needs to focus on tomorrow happening in less than eight hours and he needs to keep it Spider-Man-free. You know... for Cap's sake. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> title from Rex Orange County's 'Best Friend'


End file.
